


Dressing

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 一个关于单恋的故事。





	Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界AU，无妻无子，丁丁单箭头阿扎。
> 
> OOC预警。
> 
> 有少量瓜咩提及。
> 
> 意识流，没什么情节，我想描述一种状态吧。但还是很罗嗦的写了很长。

他做了一个梦。

他最近总是做梦，有的记得，更多的只有一两个片段。有时候醒来会感觉胸腔都被掏空了，他就起来给自己倒一杯水，以前他从来没觉得自己的房子原来这么大，上下两层空荡荡的，他不想开灯就连自己的影子都看不到。

大概就是这样，有几次倒完了水却不想喝，只好倒掉，或者拿着杯子在厨房盯着水壶走神，一站就是一个小时，有时水也好好的喝完了，人也好好的准备上楼继续睡觉，却好像是在走廊上迷了路一样，莫名的来回走上好久。

今天他照例从梦中醒来，斑斓的色彩在眼前褪成虚无，他慢慢坐起身，这次连起床去倒水的力气都没有了。他就坐着，卧室里很暗，只有床头柜子上的闹钟闪烁着莹绿的光。  
他一直坐到了天亮。

 

假期后的训练课总是很难让人全情投入，尤其考虑到即将到来的国家队比赛日，大多人对自己是否会被国家队征召心里门儿清。于是有人欢喜有人愁，但这还是不能解释为什么他们向来专注又认真的中场核心之一的凯文·德布劳内顶着一对硕大的黑眼圈魂不守舍的闷头带球，并被旁边拉希姆一脚射歪的皮球当当中中砸中了脑袋。

“嘿，凯文，你还好吗？”拉希姆匆忙跑了过来，还带着和他搭档做小组练习的萨内。说实话刚才那草莓金的脑袋被皮球砸得整个一歪的场景还是蛮好笑的，快乐足球的代言人很抱歉，也很想笑，但在被萨内怼了一肘子之后已经涌上嘴边的笑声又被硬憋了回去，一时间让这位大英国脚脸上的五官上演了一出生动的紧急集合。

还好，那球其实砸得不重，凯文抬手摸了摸脑袋，而后他转头冲满脸关心的萨内和斯特林抽动了一下嘴角，就继续踢着球往前走了。

这表情实在算不上一个合格的微笑，以至于让曼城的没头脑和不高兴组合齐齐打了个寒战。萨内望着将球带到前场的凯文，扭头看向斯特林：“凯文这是怎么了？”

在皮球破门入网的声音中，斯特林也转头看萨内，摊了摊手。

球门前的凯文冲刺，摆腿，被击中的足球旋转着在空中绕出一道完美的弧度，直吊球门的左上角。

他撩起球衣擦了擦汗，把球筐里最后一个球捞出来放在了地上，训练场里已经没有人了，天色渐暗，场边用来照明的大灯早早的亮起，把凯文额头上的汗珠照得清清楚楚。

“凯文。”文森特·孔帕尼走到他身后停了下来，他叫了一声凯文的名字：“我们谈谈。”

凯文并没有马上回头，他的眼睛还在那颗球上。他专注的看着它，就像他四岁第一次在花园里对着墙射门的时候，就像他十四岁在离家很远的亨克训练场上面对防守球员的时候，就像他二十四岁穿着红色的比利时国家队球衣在绿茵场上奔跑的时候，接到了来自队友的妙传，他来不及多想，他起脚，足球结结实实的被击中，发出一声连电视机后面看直播的观众也能听到的一声闷响——

足球旋进球网，掉落下来和地上其他已经散落得到处都是的皮球互相碰撞，渐渐停止。

那是最后一粒球了。

凯文缓缓转过身，看着他国家队和俱乐部的双料队长，他尊重他，所以尽管不想，他还是开口了：“什么？”

孔帕尼上前一步，语气不容商量：“我们谈谈。”

是埃斯蒂亚特找到的孔帕尼，作为一线队的主管，他总是对每一位球员的情绪和状态能敏锐察觉，然而人与人性格不同，像凯文这样比较内向的人，他知道想要打开他们的心扉很难，不如直接走捷径，比如去找一个已经在那扇门里的人。

而队长孔帕尼是很乐意帮助教练去了解球员们最近遇到了什么烦恼的，然而这次埃斯蒂亚特找他，他却迟疑了很久，不是他不愿意，事实上他比埃斯蒂亚特还早看出来凯文的状况不对劲，旁观者清，他知道发生了什么，所以反而觉得自己没有立场。

或许在这件事上谁都没有立场，这完完全全属于凯文自己的私事，但他们是职业运动员，还是在英超这样世界顶级的联赛中踢球，每场比赛都有世界千万观众关注，所以尽管觉得自己会无功而返，他还是硬着头皮去找了凯文。

晚风中逆光而立的金发青年面对他的要求半晌没有说话，孔帕尼不知道他来之前他已经独自射了多久的门，只有满地散落的足球和凯文脸上的汗说明了一切，他面色通红，却没有什么表情，孔帕尼知道，他的内里或许已经崩溃了。

凯文深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，他的队长要和他谈谈，但他不知道要说什么，或者说有太多的话想说却全都堵在胸口。他动了动嘴唇，吐出一句：“我最近一直做梦。”

“我梦见......”

他梦见火车站，飞机航站楼，黑色的行李箱被推着哗啦哗啦响；他梦见大巴车上默滕斯和库卡库在说话，维特塞尔靠在索尔根的肩膀上睡得好香，托比嚼着口香糖而扬在翻杂志；他梦见他穿着红色的国家队球衣在绿茵场上奔跑，他们在更衣室里收拾东西，登贝莱说了一个笑话惹得大家哄笑起来；他梦见他在伦敦时买的那辆奥迪，比赛完了，他开着车回家。

每一个，每一个梦里，他不是在路上就是在准备开始旅程，而他旁边一直有个人，那个人有一双森林一样的绿眼睛，黑色的短发稍微留长一点就会变得很卷，他蓄着俏皮的小胡子，笑起来的时候会露出一口白牙，总是感染的身边的人也会一起笑起来。

他总是在凯文的身边，嗓音沙哑语调轻快，不停不停的说着话，凯文问你在这里做什么，他有时候会笑，有时候就像看傻子一样的看着凯文说，我们要回家呀，凯文你在想什么。

梦境太真实了，有时凯文需要花上好长时间才能反应过来，这不是他真正说过的话。

他真正说过什么呢？

“凯文。”孔帕尼开口：“你梦见了什么？”

凯文忽然抬眼看他：“艾登说，我总是什么事情都写在脸上，很容易看透。所以其实你们都知道对不对？”

孔帕尼一愣，这回轮到他说不出话来。

“你们都知道，他自己肯定也知道。”凯文笑了笑，“只有我像傻子一样的以为这是个秘密。”

“凯文......”

“既然你都知道了，那就不必谈了吧。揭人伤疤不是好行为。”凯文又恢复了他石膏像一样的表情，他后退一步，和孔帕尼拉开了距离：“你放心，马上就要去踢友谊赛了，我心里清楚的。我会好起来的。”

“你回去吧。”他又后退一步，说道。

孔帕尼看着他，眉头打成了一个死结，半晌深深叹了一口气。

 

“我都知道了。”

第二天一早就被敲门声惊醒的凯文拉开房门，看到一个拎着行李箱风尘仆仆的德里斯·默滕斯。小个子弗拉芒人一向是队里最甜蜜的几个之一，此时的表情却十分严肃，他大大的眼睛认真的盯着凯文，开口第一句话就劈头盖脸直奔主题。

凯文知道从意大利一路飞过来也很辛苦。他定了定神，往后让了一步：“先进来再说吧。”

默滕斯是请了假过来的，他们国家队比赛日之前的最后一场联赛刚刚踢完，他就马不停蹄的找教练然后去机场，途中还分别给曼彻斯特和伦敦打了十几分钟的电话。他以前从来没觉得自己在意甲踢球有什么不好，此时却头一次生出点后悔的情绪来。如果他这时也能在英国，他一定能更早的，起码更早的陪在凯文身边。

六年前他们第一次讨论“喜欢”这个字眼的时候，情窦初开的凯文慌慌张张的，脸上带着一点苦笑，他说如果真的有那一天我应该挺难受的吧，其实我有点想象不出来我会怎么样。

他小小声又不好意思的跟默滕斯吐露自己的心声：“因为我真的很喜欢他。”

很喜欢那个人的凯文以为自己藏得很好，但其实那双见到对方就会一下子亮起来的眼睛已经出卖了一切。他总是专注的看着那个人，认真的听他讲每一个字，他有时候会故意回怼他，像小学生揪喜欢的女生的马尾辫，他允许那个人无限靠近自己，甚至愿意主动和他有肢体接触。

这样的细节太多太多，合在一起就组成了每一次国家队集训时百分之八十的凯文·德布劳内日常活动。他不仅脸像高中生，连暗恋一个时的表现全部写在脸上这一点也跟高中生。队友们看在眼里心照不宣，最多私下里议论两句，表面上都是一概装作不知情的——都是两只眼睛两条腿的人，在爱情面前可以多低微多没有尊严，谁心里都有数，人生已经很艰难，冠军还是很遥远，有些事情还是装作看不见的好，给兄弟留些颜面和余地，就是他们能做的。

大家都是这样想，连凯文的那个人其实也是这样想的。别人不瞎他也一样，尤其被那样热烈又真挚的目光注视过，他很难没有有所察觉，可他只是把凯文当做最好的朋友。

电话那头的艾登·阿扎尔声音里都是苦笑：“我能怎么办呢？德里斯，如果我喜欢男人，我绝对第一个对凯文动心，他真的很好很好，但也只是很好很好的朋友。”

作为被暗恋多年的那一方，阿扎尔其实已经做得足够好，甚至连偏心自己的宝贝凯文的默滕斯都没办法指责他半句不是。他在发现这件事之后既没有疏远凯文，也没有暗地里向其他人炫耀自己的魅力，他小心翼翼的保护着他们之间那层可以使他们的友谊正常继续的那张窗户纸，六年如一日的装作自己毫无感觉，说实话，挺不容易的。

他是个很好的人，好朋友喜欢上他，他不觉得困扰，却只怕感情这回事伤害到在这方面单纯又执着的凯文，以至于自己终于和心仪的女孩子交往了，热恋开心之余看到家里挂着的国家队合照心里都会有点发紧：他要怎么告诉凯文呢？

默滕斯坐在客厅沙发上，目光跟随着凯文从客厅到厨房，金发的弗拉芒人走路似梦游，让默滕斯看着都在心里提着一口气，还好水杯最后顺利的送到了他的手上，凯文也顺势在他身边坐下，等他咕咚咕咚喝下半杯之后才慢慢开口：“vinny找你了？”

默滕斯呛了一下，没说话。

凯文就明白了。

默滕斯无奈道：“他也是担心你。”

这句话就像一盆滚烫的开水，兜头泼下来，把凯文身上绷得紧紧的防御全数化没了，他顿时卸掉了力气向后靠在沙发背上。

“我也很担心你。”默滕斯又说，他伸出胳膊想去拥抱一下凯文，对方却没动。

“其实没什么的。”凯文垂着眼眸，嘴角拉出一个苦涩的弧度：“失恋都好歹是先恋爱过才失去，我连失恋都算不上，没什么的。”

“我现在最不需要的就是......”

“我不需要这样的温柔，本来我连伤心的理由都要勉勉强强才能找到，他这样做，我真的。”

他弯下腰，把脸埋在了手心里。

 

那天其实本来是很平常的一天。

他早上起来给自己煎蛋的时候顺便查看邮箱，署名国家队教练组的邮件告诉他比利时对阵冰岛的友谊赛他进了大名单，某种层面上来说，这其实也很平常，他现在没有伤病状态很好，作为队伍里的绝对主力，他没道理缺席大名单。

关掉邮件之后他给鸡蛋翻了个面，另一只手划开whatsapp的页面，那个经常被他点开的头像最近头像换的很勤快，似乎是又去剪头发了，他放大图片仔细看了一会儿，被照片上的笑脸感染的也不自觉的露出一个微笑来。

每次国家队集训，凯文都是先和阿扎尔联系好了然后和他一起从伦敦飞回比利时，好像曼彻斯特没有机场一样。国家队在伦敦踢球的队友其实也不少，大家通常都一起行动，几个关系不错的队友路上一起打打扑克看看电影，比一个人在飞机上睡大觉的确有意思的多，所以凯文这种特意其实有时候也没那么特意，反正这么多年没人问过他为什么每次都和阿扎尔一起到训练基地。

这次也一样，他先是把大名单的截图发了过去，然后问阿扎尔准备订什么时候的机票。

阿扎尔回的很快，他说这次想早一天回去，这样可以先回家一趟，然后他说：凯文，我有件事情想告诉你。

凯文看到这句话，心脏结结实实停了一拍，然后疯狂的加速敲击胸膛——来了。

他从察觉到自己喜欢上艾登·阿扎尔那天开始算起，已经喜欢了六年了，他早就不指望艾登会对他抱有同样的想法，最大的安慰莫过于自己是这个人最好的朋友之一，但即便是这样，他也始终恐惧着一件事的发生，那就是迟早有一天，单身的阿扎尔会找到心仪的对象，他们会谈甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱，会结婚，生子。

他会彻彻底底的属于另一个人，另一个怀抱，而他作为朋友，还要衣着得体的去参加婚礼，甚至作为伴郎，笑着送上祝福。

这一天总会到来，然而在真正到来之前凯文都知道，他永远没办法做好准备提前应对，在心里排练过上万次也只是自己折磨自己，何况那也许会有一个安慰：艾登的另一半是个可爱丰富又完美的灵魂，虽然即时不是这样，他也没资格做在教堂上喊出我不同意这句话。  
就算再怎么喜欢，爱慕，欣赏着他，凯文也知道这份感情总有要必须斩断的一天。就像看到一处极美的景致，他偶然遇到，他停留下来，然而不管过去了多长时间，他都终有一天要起身离开。

现在，就到了离开的时候了。

聊天页面上的阿扎尔措辞谨慎又恳切，一句不长的话花费了好长的时间，最后才出现在凯文的面前：“我和娜塔莎交往啦。”

凯文强迫自己快速反应，他不想让艾登觉得自己敷衍或者冷淡：“那很棒啊！恭喜你们了，娜塔莎是个好姑娘。”

“是啊。”阿扎尔回道：“其实我们交往有段时间了，只是我不知道怎么和你说。”

凯文看着屏幕上的字母，慢了半拍似的盯着半天，然后他想，这有什么不知道怎么和我说的呢？

他忽然想起上次他们一帮队友在罗梅卢的房间玩杀人游戏，他每次做杀手都很快被抓出来，坐在一旁的艾登乐不可支笑得在瘫倒在维尔通亨的肩膀上，他说凯文你太明显啦，什么都写在脸上，堪比作弊器啊。

那时他只是笑，全世界的人都知道凯文·德布劳内是个缺乏面部表情的人，只有阿扎尔一个人会说，凯文，你真是太容易被看穿了。

那天上午的最后是他空着肚子去了俱乐部，而门口的垃圾桶里静静躺着一只焦黑的平底锅。

 

默滕斯倚在墙边，看厨房里的凯文低头认真又缓慢的一下一下的切菜，菜板咔嚓咔嚓，他最近不大想见人，就连做家务的乔伊也被放了一个带薪假期，至于时间长短，凯文自己也说不清楚。

不过作为一个合格的主人至少不能让客人饿肚子，凯文对着几乎弹尽粮绝的冰箱愣了一会儿，最后勉勉强强凑出来一盘沙拉外加两盘鱼排。

黄瓜番茄生菜莴笋，切到西兰花的时候默滕斯从后面走上来拿过他手里的到，自顾自的插回刀架里面：“我们出去。”

凯文缓慢的眨眼：“去哪？”

不容置喙的小个子朋友已经拉着他的手往外走：“随便，去超市吧。我不想吃这个口味的沙拉酱，我们去逛一逛。

英国的天气向来惨淡，默滕斯虽然一开始就没多大指望，但是对这样灰蒙蒙的阴天多少还是有点泄气：没有阳光，痛痛快快下一场雨也好啊。然而这厚厚的云层就像此时的凯文，甚至找不到情绪的出口，只有闷着。

最近的TESCO离凯文家很近，甚至都不需要开车。默滕斯说他只是想要一瓶新的沙拉酱，于是两个人真的走着就去了。凯文平时话就不大多，最近更是完全丧失了开口的欲望。好在好朋友就是这样，可以懂你，默滕斯不介意凯文的沉默，两个人不紧不慢的走进超市，默滕斯还拉来一辆购物车要凯文推着。

凯文对这家超市还是挺熟悉的。他单身，又不想乔伊连这些也一起包办，就经常自己到超市买些必需品。上次他来这家超市，还是在接到国家队通知的前一天，他算算时间差不多，正好剃须刀的刀片用完了，他就想着来买些东西，顺便准备一些平时他根本不会碰的低卡零食——他不喜欢吃，只是有时候艾登会来他的房间和他一起玩一会儿电动。

他伸手摸了摸脸颊，发现自己已经好几天没有刮胡子了。

“你知道，我有段时间根本不敢逛超市。”默滕斯忽然回头说道。

凯文抬眼看他。

默滕斯脸上的表情很安静，甚至还带了一点微笑：“我和......我们俩以前在拿波里，最喜欢做的事情之一就是周末逛超市。”

“其实他一开始他是为了和我多待一会儿，后来在一起了他就暴露了。他根本不喜欢去超市，他那时是拿波里的英雄，走在街上即使墨镜口罩有时候还能被球迷认出来，更别提在超市了。但我总觉得两个人一起逛超市啊，做饭啊，才有一个家的氛围。”

后来的事情默滕斯不用说凯文也知道，童话故事一样美好的爱情总会有个结尾，要么是走进平和的坟墓，要么就是惨烈的撞在墙上。很难说哪一种更好，但凯文觉得对于个子小小又没那么健壮的默滕斯来说，这记墙撞的委实过重了。

“我甚至搬了家，凯文。我做遍了我觉得会有用的尝试，有段时间我觉得我好了，有天我去超市买沙拉酱。”默滕斯抬手从货架上取出一罐，回头朝凯文展示了一下，“我在想我要买什么口味呢？然后我就忽然想起来上一次他贴着我的背后帮我取下最高一层货架的那瓶。”  
“我没想到，那是我们之间最后一个拥抱。”默滕斯说。

“德里斯......”凯文低低的叫他的名字。

“我说这个不是要你安慰我。”默滕斯笑笑：“事情过去很久了，而且那个时候你也已经安慰了我很多。我只是想说，如果你拥有过一些东西，当你失去它的时候，真的......很困难。”

凯文停下脚步，看着他。

默滕斯的眼睛是棕色的，温柔的，包容的，坚定的，他总是笑，眼角留下了因此产生的涟漪。

“我只是觉得，我难过的很没有道理。”凯文终于艰难的开口了，就站在超市的货架旁边。

“我没有拥有过他，我觉得我甚至没有理由去难过。可是我又是真的......”

“我以为我会真心的祝福他，为他开心，什么的。其实根本没有，我只是个自私的人罢了。我喜欢上自己的朋友，还要他费尽心机维护我脆弱的自尊心，我有时候想如果他站在我面前给我一拳骂我是变态会不会好一点呢？”

他深深的吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，感觉胸腔里积压的重量似乎减轻了一点点。

“从这个角度来说，我自己都不希望他有我这样的男朋友。”

“我以前也觉得pipita是完美的。”默滕斯微笑道：“甚至包括他稀疏的头顶。”

凯文一愣，脑海里忽然闯入了伊瓜因迎风奔跑时候的头发，忽然一股笑意涌了上来，他咧了咧嘴角，感觉脸上僵硬了好久的表情像裂开的石膏像，顺着缝隙渗出了水。

“往好处想想，凯文，往好处想想。”默滕斯走到了他的面前展开胳膊抱住了他：“你喜欢了六年的这个人，他在你心里永远是完美的。”

“会过去的，而且我向你保证，会很快过去的。”默滕斯在他的后背轻轻拍着，超市里放着轻柔的歌，他甚至带着他在原地慢慢转起了圈：“你想跳舞吗？嗯？我们来一场超市舞会。”

“我敢打赌这会很棒的。”

I was afraid to be alone  
Now im scared thats how i＇d like to be  
All the faces none the same  
How can there be so many personalities  
So many lifeless empty hands  
So many hearts in great demand

“其实娜塔莎真的很好，我原本以为他会找一个很朋克的女孩。”  
“是啊。”

But i＇m about to give this one more shot  
And find it in myself  
I＇ll find it in myself

“真的会好起来吗？”  
“会的亲爱的，会的。”

All i can see is all i know  
Ohh..  
But i＇m about to give this one more shot  
And find it in myself  
I＇ll find it in myself

“什么时候呢？”  
“大概就是，这瓶沙拉酱吃完的时候吧。”

其实也没那么慢，在和德里斯一起吃完晚饭的沙拉之后，他躺下来睡了长长的一觉，这次没有梦，没有半夜的水杯，最好的朋友睡在他的身边，他连姿势都没怎么变。

第三天，他早上起来和默滕斯一起拉着行李箱飞回比利时，停车场里活泼的红魔吉祥物在殷勤的帮每个抵达的球员拿东西，默滕斯被整个人抱了满怀，凯文笑着溜到后面去拿行李，旁边的车位缓缓驶进一辆车，他抬头一看，是阿扎尔兄弟两人。

艾登还是那个艾登，个子小小的，脸上带着大大的笑容，他先是和吉祥物握了手又帮了一把深陷玩偶服的默滕斯，凯文压下后备箱的盖子，转头看到艾登就站在他的身边。

“Hey，Kev。”他笑着，绿色的眼睛又亮又圆，这么多年都没变过。

凯文忽然想，德里斯的口味真的不错，那瓶沙拉酱或许可以吃上挺长一段时间，还好，第一口之外它的味道没有那么难以接受。

他抿直了唇角，伸出手和对方握拳：

“艾登。”

 

END.


End file.
